Intertwined:Deception
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Third in the Intertwined Trilogy. Several lives have been combimed by a twist of fate, and each has their own tale to tell. Deception, lies, and love lurks around every corner, and you can never be too careful...DxS, and multiple OCxOC's. COMPLETED TRILOGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone! Here's the FINAL story of the Intertwined Trilogy! Imagine, Intertwined was ONLY intended to be a oneshot...and now it's going to be a 104 chapter long trilogy! Wow... Time goes by so fast! Anyways, a huge thanks to Epik-Nite for the title! Cookie to Epik-Hunter! Anywho, enjoy!**

Rough callused hands flew over the keyboard faster and faster. A pair of baby blue eyes scanned the internet pages with a furrowed brow.

"I don't get it..." said Danny, running his hand through his raven black hair. "Vlad hasn't done anything for a while...no fights, no taunting, heck, even BOTHER me! What is wrong with him?" His girlfriend smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know... maybe he's just being a fruitloop?" That got a huge grin out of Danny as he laughed.

"Ha, maybe... he is a pretty big fruitloop..." said Danny, chuckling heartily. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Probably... don't worry Danny, if he was doing something huge, you would probably would k-" Her smart phone began to vibrate. She grabbed it and flipped it up to her ear.

"Hello? Sam here..."

"Sam!" came a cheerful voice from the other end. "It's been a while!" A shocked look passed over Sam's face.

"Megan? Where have you been?" questioned Sam as she mouthed 'Megan' to Danny. His eyebrows raised.

"I've just been so busy at school that I haven't had a chance to even spend time with Reed, and he's my boyfriend!" said Megan dramatically. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good... an-wait a second, you realized Danny's se-" remembered Sam suddenly. She heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Phantom, Fenton...it's really obvious! How come no one else has realized it yet?" asked Megan curiously. Sam began to laugh, causing Danny to look over at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously. That only caused another burst of laughter from Sam.

"Sam? Are you...okay?" said Megan cautiously. "Goths usually don't laugh that much! It wasn't that funny, was it?"

"Hahaha, eh- I might've had chocolate before this, and then- and then-" She burst out laughing again, handing the phone to Danny. He smiled as he replied:

"She could be awhile...what did you say?"

"How no one can tell the OBVIOUS similarities between Fenton and Phantom!" she explained. A small chuckle escaped Danny's throat.

"Yea, it is really obvious, isn't it?" he said while laughing. Megan pffted into the phone.

"Yes, only a little..." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam, on the other hand, was still laughing.

"Ho-how-HA HA!"

"Will she be okay?" asked Megan nervously. Danny chuckled.

"Of course she will!" he said cheerfully. He added under his breath: "I hope..."

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Nothing! So, plan to eat lunch with us tomorrow... we have a lot of catching up to do! And can you bring your boyfriend and Anna?"

"Sure!" agreed Megan. "I'll see ya then!"

"See ya!" said Danny as he hung up the phone. He sighed and looked over at his giggling girlfriend.

"It wasn't that funny!" he insisted. Her violet eyes bugged out as she stared at him-and burst out laughing...again... Danny groaned-this was going to be a long day...

**Haha, poor Dan Dan... and one of Epik-Nite's comments(you should really get a buffet of cookies!) said 'Servel intertwining stories! Brillant!' so.. that gave me an awesome idea! Update er...tommorow and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was being extremely lazy and didn't update for FOUR DAYS! *hides in corner of shame* Sorry guys! But thanks for the reviews! ANYways, here's another chapter! And I honestly don't know WHY Sam thought it was funny...maybe she had caffeine? Oh! I just realized that I never explained how she explained to Danny the whole "Hunter" situation...I'll do a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! YAY! Enjoy, and I don't own DP or Hunter!**

"Danny?" said Sam after she calmed down. His baby blue eyes connected with her violet ones.

"Yea Sam?" questioned Danny as he stretched. She sighed.

"I'm so glad you forgave me..." she mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Sam, of course I did! You were overshadowed..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Danny kept looking out the window of the art museum his class was currently in._

_"Dude, are you okay?" questioned Tucker as he looked at his friend._

_"What do you think? My girlfriend dumped me just because another gu-" He glanced out the window. And that's when his jaw dropped. A ghost was carrying Sam bridal style!_

_"Tucker, hide me!" hissed Danny. Tucker raised an eyebrow, but then oblidged._

_"I'M GOING GHOST!" he cried as he went intangible and went outside the museum._

_"Let go of MY G-Sam..." he finished lamely, as a pang of sorrow hit his heart._

_"No, you don't understand! I'm RETURNING her to you!" insisted the ghost. Danny lowered his ectoblast._

_"Wai-what?" he questioned. Sam nodded as the ghost stopped and handed her over to Danny._

_"Don't hate her! I was mind controlled, I overshadowed her, and she didn't know a thing that was going on!" he explained quickly. Sam buried her head in Danny's chest._

_"Please forgive me..." she asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "I didn't want to, but I was overshadowed!" Danny frowned as he looked at the ghost._

_"Wait...how come Hunter was there then?" The ghost sighed as he floated to the ground. Two familiar rings transformed him back into Hunter._

_"I am Hunter..." he said slowly. Danny gasped and rubbed his eyes. He set down Sam and growled._

_"YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO-"_

_"IT WAS VLAD!" shouted Hunter quickly. "He was the one that overshadowed me, he was the one that made me break your heart by being Sam, so don't attack me! ATTACK VLAD!" Danny scowled._

_"And you expect me to believe you why?" he questioned angrily._

_"Because he's not lying Danny!" His eyes swiveled to his girlfriend below._

_"He's not?" he said in surprise. She shook her head._

_"No, he's not! I know that for a fact! Can we just go home and eat pudding with Vlad?"_

_"I thought you hated pudding! That doesn't make any sen-" He was cut off by her pulling on his foot._

_"It doesn't. Neither does attacking Hunter when he's telling the truth! So let's just head home, okay?" she pleaded. Danny looked down at her and smiled._

_"Okay...we can go home...thanks Hunter.." he said stiffly. Hunter nodded and transformed._

_"Again dude, sorry for all the trouble! Have fun with YOUR girlfriend," he emphasized. He flew off into the sky and disappeared in seconds._

_When he was gone, Danny tightly hugged Sam._

_"Sam..." he whispered._

_"I'm fine Danny...I'm fine!" she laughed. "Now let's head into the art museum. We can just say that my parents forgot to wake me up and I got here extremely late!"_

_"Sounds good..." said Danny as he transformed back. "Girlfriend?"_

_"Girlfriend." stated Sam as she kissed his cheek. He grinned and walked inside with her hand in hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And here we are now..." said Danny. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Danny? Who are you talking too? There's no one here!" He rubbed his neck.

"Oh, really? I thought Dani was here, and I was explaining it to her!" he said, motioning to a shadow. Sam laughed and pulled back the curtain, revealing an orange kitten.

"Well, RJJ**(belongs to Knightrunner and me! :3)** enjoyed listening to your story! But I don't think you said it out loud, did you?" questioned Sam. Danny shrugged and picked up the kitten.

"Nope...I didn't...who knows!" he said, snuggling the kitten. Purring came from RJJ as he snuggled with his owner.

**Let's just say Danny had RJJ for a couple months! XD Haha, if you read Lemon Twist, it says what RJJ stands for, and originally Reed gave it to Megan as a gift, but for this story RJJ belongs to Danny! XD Review please! And update tomorrow(vacation RULES!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Thanks for your awesome reviews last chapter! And I was being lazy and didn't type up anything yesterday...*sweat drop* Heh, anyways... Knightrunner wanted to know what happened to Beth...so here's your favorite pair of evil lovebirds- Beth and James! I don't own either of them or DP!**

"NO!" shouted an extremely mad voice. Beth looked up from her magazine.

"This can't be good..." she mused to James. He nodded slowly.

"Usually if a crazy Fruitloop yells, it's never good..." pointed out James. "I'll see what's happening..." He slipped into his shadow form.

"You still have to explain tha-" Beth started but he soon vanished.

"-at." she finished lamely. She sighed as she continued to pore over her issue of Amity Park, Ghost Capital

Of the World. Her calluses fingers flipped open to a page with a picture of-

"Phantom? What on earth? I thought he was on a field trip!" she exclaimed. Her eyes quickly traveled through the article as she gasped.

"Sam and Phantom back together? Romantic reunion? Oh man...that's why Vlad's ticked off!" she thought out loud.

"You got that right!" said James as he reappeared next to her on the couch. "I tried to talk to Vlad...but..." She placed a hand on his arm as he hissed in pain. Beth looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" she asked, indicating to the burn on his arm. James gave a weak laugh.

"Vlad happened...he was REALLY angry and blasted me...he was muttering something among the lines of 'He what?' and 'How did Hunter escape from my amazing plan?'"

Beth tried not to laugh at the serious face of the british boy, but it was so hard. But she managed to keep a straight face.

"Really?" she said, acting bored.

"Yea! It was kinda horrifying actually...hey!" he said randomly, "Do you want to see a new power I discovered I can do?"

"Are you a mutant or something...?" asked Beth slowly. First shadows, and now a new power? Beth was starting to get slightly worried about him.

"In a way...yea, yea I am...now, I discovered that I can make-" He ran over the lightswitch and turned it off, then ran back. He held up his hands in front of his face.

"FIRE!" he said dramatically as his hands lit into flame. Beth screamed and phased behind the couch, sobbing quietly. James put out his flame and turned back on the light.

"Beth...?" he asked softly, hopping over the couch. "I didn't mean to scare you..." He put a hand on her shoulder. She scowled and shoved it off.

"You don't know, do you?" she questioned to James. He shook his head.

"Don't know what...?" he questioned. She sighed.

"How I died..."

**There you go Knightrunner! I incorporated her fear of fire in there! :) But next chapter is gonna be kinda angsty, so you're forewarned! Review please and update on Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I don't own DP, Beth, or James! Depressing chapter FYI! Enjoy...**

"It...it was a dark day...I was playing inside my house, where it was was dimly lit..." she began as she held her knees. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her; waiting to hear her sad tale...

_Flashback_

_"Annabeth!" trilled a sharp voice. A teenage looked up at her aunt._

_"Yes Aunt Raelene?" she asked timidly. Her aunt leaned down and ruffled up her messy hair._

_"Your uncle and I are going to be visiting your parents' gr-souls..." she quickly substituted. "You stay here, and keep the doors locked. We'll be back in an hour, alright?" Annabeth(Beth) nodded again. Her aunt kissed her head and began to walk out of the room._

_"Remember, don't go downstairs..." reminded her aunt harshly. Beth's eyes grew wide with fear as she nodded._

_"Yes Aunt Ralene..." she said softly._

_Her aunt smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Beth alone in the dimly lit room. Beth sighed, and began to trace a heart on the oak floor._

_"I wish you guys were here..." she said to the floor. Her young heart had been shattered when she heard that her parents were- A tear slipped down her face as she refused to think about it. She got up and grabbed a sketch book, a pencil, and her iPod. Her earbuds were jammed into her ears, playing at full volume._

_Pictures began to form at the end of her pencil as she stretched out and laid on her stomach. Pictures of her parents and sadness; that's all she could think about. It had been only months since she had moved in with her snobby aunt and uncle. She hated it. Despised it. Only a few more years and she would be done with high school, and this crummy place. She sighed and selected the next song to play. Beth hated when her aunt and uncle left her alone. It made her feel...unnerving to be alone in this dark Victorian style house._

_A bright light caught the corner of her eye. She got up and looked around. The night was dark, and nothing was coming out the window...the basement! Her feet ran over to the basement as she screamed in fear. Fire was climbing up the stairs faster and faster. She tried to run, tried to escape. But the fire was slowly catching up to her, burning everything in its path. Tears streamed down her face as she pounded on the door, trying to unlock it. The locks hated her and refused to let her unlock them, leaving her to the mercy of the flames..._

_End flashback_

"An-and that day...I became...this." she choked out. Tears were streaming down her pale face. James held her tighter as she cried into his chest.

"I'm weak, I know..." she muttered. James shook his head.

"Your not weak, your brave..." he told her gently. She replied with a choked sob and gently cried herself to sleep in James arms.

**There ya go Knightrunner! And for the rest of ya, review please! Update Thursday, because I have a concert tomorrow night and I MIGHT update, might not...depends on how much time I have...review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, sorry for not updating yesterday! Anyways, here is another chapter... I don't own DP, Beth, or James! Enjoy!**

"Beth! James! Where are you? I need you two to-" The angry voice abruptly stopped when he heard sobbing behind his expensive leather couch.

"Beth..? James...?" questioned the deep voice as it's owner peered behind the couch. Vlad found Beth curled up onto James's chest, sobbing. They apparently didn't notice him, so he fled the room quickly, only to run into his step-son, who was carrying a laptop.

"Watch it Father!" cried out Avon angrily as he held onto his laptop. Vlad growled.

"No, I would watch it Avon..." he hissed. "Besides, I thought we had a deal..." His words sent shivers down Avon's spine as he nodded weakly.

"Yes father...I forgot, sorry...I'll be in my room..." Avon finished as he scurried off to his room. Vlad sighed as he ran a hand through his own silvery hair.

"Meow?" purred a familiar cat. A grin broke out from Vlad's furrowed face.

"Maddie!" he cried in delight, scooping her up. She purred and nuzzled his neck. He smiled and began to stroke her long back.

"Ah, Maddie..." he began as he strolled down the hall to his office, "This is just horrible! Beth, who I hired, is falling madly in love with this shadow kid, henceforth making her inferior to her job, and vice versa for that James..." He stopped, and an evil grin appeared on his face as he uttered a single word:

"Avon."

**Liney! I have a surprise for you!**

**Liney: ¿Sí...?**

**When did you start speaking Spanish? Anyways, I have a POODLE!**

**Liney: ¿...Què?**

A sharp rap was heard on Avon's door. Avon quickly shut his laptop and groaned.

"Come in..." he said dully. Vlad strolled in and grinned.

"How's my favorite son?" questioned Vlad as he hovered over him. Avon growled and averted his eyes.

"Step son..." he hissed. "What do you want father? I'm kinda busy here..." he said, shoving his laptop under his bed.

"I want a lot of things in life... Money, happiness, but the thing I want right now is some father son bonding time..." he said smoothly. Avon snorted and shook his head.

"Why? And what 'father son binding time' where you thinking about?" he snorted again. Vlad whipped out two Fenton Thermoses from behind his back.

"A little ghost hunting..."

**Hah, poor Avon...review please and update tommorow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya everyone…first off, HUGE APOLOGY for being gone so long… school was turning my mind to mush…like Halloween candy! XD Long story, but anyways, to make matters even *****better*****, I got rejected on the last day of school for the first time… :'( But writing will keep my mind off of that. And that means I'm having two of the characters, Ron and Megan, and why not? Anna as well! They'll have a little vacation… because I based Ron off my crush. And since he doesn't like me back… *****coughs* They'll just switch classes or something… idk. But anyways, enough of my sob story, you came here for the real story! I don't own DP and enjoy! **

Avon blinked. Twice.

"Your not serious, right?" he asked bitterly. His stepfather grinned evilly and tossed him a silver thermos.

"Oh, but I am." the older halfa said seriously. Avon growled and stood up, looking face to face with him.

"I don't know WHAT you're up to, Vladimir, but I'm not going to."

"And why not?" countered Vlad, full well knowing the answer. A scowl passed over Avon's face. Huffing, he pointed to the door.

"Out. _Now._" Avon hissed. A playful smirk appeared on Vlad. Leaning on the door, he raised an eyebrow at Avon.

"Make me." he responded, challenging Avon. A blast of fury came over Avon, and his eyes turned a venomous black.

_Perfect…_ laughed Vlad silently as he transformed to Plasmius.

**LINEY'S BACK! Liney: YAY! Me: And now to figure out how to get rid of two minor characters… well, three. **

"This food is so disgusting." groaned Tucker as he attempted not to barf at the school lunch. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's not disgusting, it's ultra-recyclable vegetarian… and only for a day, with no creepy old lunch ladies." commented Sam, cheerfully digging into her salad. A hand wrapped around her shoulder, causing her to look up and grin.

"Dan Dan!" she said cheerfully. A snort was heard from across the table.

"Dan Dan?" repeated Tucker, with a humorous twinkle in his eye. A blush came across the goth's face as she growled.

"Shut up Tucker." she hissed. Danny grinned and kissed her cheek softly.

"I like it, if it makes you feel any better." he whispered in her ear. Tucker gagged and looked around the busy cafeteria.

"Have you guys seen the other lovebirds and their lovely friend?" he questioned. Danny let out a laugh.

"Er, not ye-" he began.

"Danny! There you are!" said Megan, running over to Danny. Trailing behind her was her boyfriend and her friend. They all sat down trays in hand, and Megan's usually smiley face was quivering.

"I'm going to miss you guys." she said softly. "All of us are." Tucker raised an eyebrow in confusion, glancing from the almost crying girl to the lovely Anna, and finally to Ron, who had on a neutral face. After an awkward silence, Ron spoke up.

"We're…transferring. Tomorrow."

**Tada! REAL sixth chapter done! Ideas are appreciated. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya everyone! So so sorry for being absent for like... A couple months. At least in the writing part. :/ I had to *warning! Cliché and heartwarming speech coming up* find my heart and passion again for the simple things in life, after what happened on the last day of school. I wrote a story on that, if your interested in reading it. *coughs* Anyways, I'm finding my love for writing, and noticed three major things in my stories:**

**One- my chapters were so darn short!**

**Two- not a lot of plot. A lot of dialogue.**

**Three: Cliché. Extremely cliché.**

**So here's the plan- I'm finishing this story fist, and then All is Fair in love and war, and finally Internal Struggles. And for Internal Struggled- reconstructing it, making it better, and since the other two major stories are trilogies- there is no way on earth I'm reconstructing those. *faints from idea* Anyways, loooooooooooong author's note aside, ENJOY A LONG CHAPPIE! I don't own DP!**

* * *

><p>Danny's jaw dropped as he watched the blonde glance at his girlfriend, and then at Anna.<p>

"What? Why?" he demanded. Ron, obviously being the speaker of the silent trio, sighed.

"It's for Orchestra. We got selected for being 'student prodigies' and being transferred to Southwest University for the Musically Talented." he explained slowly. Megan blushed and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry you guys...I wish I could stay, but- they're PAYING for the scholarship for us!" she said, her eyes lighting up. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. Have a great time. We'll handle all the trouble around here." Sam said strongly. Her purple lips tilted up in a genuine smile. "We'll miss you."

Tucker began to sniffle, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Tucker?" he asked cautiously. Tucker suddenly grabbed everyone and enveloped them in a giant hug.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" he said loudly, causing the entire cafeteria to stare at them in curiosity. They didn't care, and the group hug was tightened.

"Take good care of Ron, will ya?" asked Danny, glancing at Ron's girlfriend. "And Anna." Sam's eyes narrowed slightly at her name, but didn't comment on it. Megan nodded and hugged him.

"Don't worry Dan Dan." she said with a smile. Sam and Tucker held back a snicker.

"Dan Dan?" Sam giggled. Danny's dark bangs fell across his face as he tried to hide his bright red blush. Megan giggled and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Sam, take good care of Dan Dan and Tucky!" she said cheerfully. The bell rang, and with a regretful goodbye the musical trio left, waving goodbye to the ghostbusting trio.

Sam couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Dan Dan and Tucky?" she laughed. The guy's faces were priceless.

"Sh-shut up! It's an affectionate nickname!" they protested in unison. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh." She promptly burst into a fit of snickers and snorts, much to the guys dismay.

"So- Dan Dan, ready to go to class?" laughed Sam. Danny groaned and took his girlfriend's hand.

"You're not letting this go, aren't you?" he asked. Sam chuckled and ruffled his messy black hair.

"Nope. Come on, is waiting with another pop quiz." Danny groaned and the trio walked down the crowded hallway.

**(One- YES! Finally figured out how to do a linebreak! But...Liney... Hmm...he'll do guest apparences. :)) **

* * *

><p>"What do you want Plasmius?" growled Sorrow venomously. Plasmius chuckled as he easily dodged his son's weak attempts at attacking him.<p>

"Just a friendly business proposition. You've been training with Phantom, haven't you?" Sorrow's black eyes widened as he glanced at the door, and then back at Plamius.

"Ho- Oh. Crud." He said, now fully realizing that he was in ghost form. Plasmius chuckled and lowered his bright pink **(A.N. WHY ARE THEY PINK? XD)** ectoplasmic rays.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to reveal your secret to the world..."

Sorrow wiped his brow in relief.

"...for a price."

Sorrow growled and avoided looking his step father in the face.

"And what might that be?" he asked slowly. Plasmius gave him a crooked smile.

"I'm glad you asked. Train underneath me, and together, you'll be the perfect son. We can take over the world together, and we'll rule side by side."

Sorrow just laughed as he looked up at his step-father.

"Star Wars much? You really are crazy...HECK NO." He shouted, turning intangible and flying out the window. Plasmius did nothing to stop him, only just watched at he flew full speed towards Rosie's house.

A wicked smile cross over Plasmius's face as he himself flew towards his secret layer, where Beth and James were waiting.

"So...? The result frootloop?" asked Beth casually as her eyes told a different story- piercing Plasmius's soul with just a single glance. Plasmius growled at his nickname, but refrained from making a comment.

"Plans have...changed...new mission- convince my son-"

"Step-son." Interjected Beth rudely. Plasmius glared at her.

"My son to train under me." he finished, glaring at the two teenagers. "Then, as father and son, we'll conquer the world."

"Star wars much?" muttered James under his breath. Beth surprisingly giggled, causing James to grin. Plasmius- apparently oblivious to this comment- continued to explain his brilliant plan to the two teens.

A pair of brilliant lime green eyes frowned, and silently disappeared and flew off toward's another halfa's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada. Longest chapter yet. But wait- get's better. This is now the regular chapter length- or longer. :) Update tomorrow.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the replies to the reviews first off.**

**Knightrunner: :) Go long chapters!**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! Sorry for being off so long.**

**Zinnia99: Sorry, but HECK NO! This is the final installment of the series, and I have two other major stories to work on. Sorry!**

**ThePhoniexDaughter: I'll keep them in here. Don't worry. They'll have guest appearances.**

**Sincerly The Sign Painter: Aw, thank you! :)**

***coughs* Anyways, onward to this chapter! I don't own DP.**

It had begun to pour, and the pair of brilliant green eyes was growing weary in the storm.

"No...Dani, stay awake. Danny needs you..." muttered the exhausted girl to herself. Dani didn't notice a metal bug watching her every move, and she flew into Fenton Works and collapsed in Danny's room.

* * *

><p>"So, my project returns..." thought a menacing voice out loud. He glanced at the two lovebirds and motioned them to come look at the screen.<p>

**Liney: What? Who's that?**

**Linette: *facepalms* Guess. **

**Liney: DARTH VADER!**

**Linette: *repeatedly smacks head on wall* **

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Lancer gave us that much homework?" grumbled Danny as he grabbed the door handle to his room. Sam rolled her eyes and put her hand in his.<p>

"That's Lancer. What else do you expe-" Her sentence was cut off short as she saw Dani laying unconscious on the ground.

"Dani." breathed Danny as he raced over to her side, checking her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a beating pulse.

"She's alive..." he said quietly. "But she's shivering. Could you help her out of her clothes and put her in some of mine while I get a blanket and hot chocolate? She could get hyperthermia if you don't." Sam nodded and Danny left the room to retrieve the items.

He returned to find his unconscious 'cousin' wearing his shirt and jeans. Subconsciously, he reached out and brushed her black hair to the side and sighed.

"She's grown so much..." he said to Sam wistfully. Sam nodded.

"She looks kinda like your...twin, almost." she commented thoughtfully. Dani's blue eyes fluttered open as she coughed.

"Whe- DANNY!" she yelled softly, leaping up and hugging her cousin. Danny closed his eyes and smiled, hugging her back.

"Glad to see you too." he replied. Dani blushed as she noted her new outfit and saw her old one on Danny's bed.

"Um...how did my o-" Sam coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry. You were unconscious and soaked. You could've caught hyperthermia." Dani rubbed her neck nervously, just like her 'cousin'.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Her blue eyes widened as she looked at her cousin intently.

"Danny. Vlad- he's trying to get Sorr- something or other to train under him at any cost. He's got two teens after him." she said quickly, biting her lip.

Danny frowned.

"Sam, you have Avon's phone number, right?" Sam nodded and whipped out her smart phone.

"Should I warn him?" asked Sam. Danny nodded and placed a hand on Dani's shivering shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, concern etched in his eyes. Dani shook her head.

"I'm fine." she insisted, rolling her eyes. "But who's Avon?" Danny opened his mouth only to close it again.

"A friend that might be put in danger." he said casually. His clone's eyebrows furrowed.

"There's something you're not telling me." she growled. Danny chuckled.

"Yep. And you don't need to know." he said with finality, glancing at Sam, who was on the phone.

"Get a hold of him yet?" asked Danny. Sam nodded and held up her finger to her lips.

"Hello? Is Avon there?" asked Sam urgently.

* * *

><p>Sorrow skidded to a stop on the ledge of Rosie's window and transformed back to Avon. Knocking on the window, Rosie let him in.<p>

"What's the matter?" she asked, seeing the anger fuming from him. Avon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's 'Father'." he scoffed, making air quotes around father. "He wants me to join him, and we'll rule the galaxy or something like that. It's so star wars!" Avon groaned and looked at his girlfriend. "And my secret is officially in jeopardy."

Avon groaned and looked at his girlfriend, who was giggling. "And my secret is officially in jeopardy."

Her smile dropped as she hugged Avon.

"It's okay...I'll help protect you." she said. Avon scoffed.

"Not that I don't believe that, but how?" His cellphone buzzed, and he glanced at the collar ID.

"Hello?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"It's Sam. You're being hunted down by two teenagers sent by Vlad." reported Sam quickly. Avon's jaw dropped.

"W-what? Who?" There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, and Sam finally sighed.

"We don't know. Does Vlad have any connections?" Avon facepalmed.

"He's a billionaire. What do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry. But any- wait, does he still have a butler named Smitty?" Avon raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. He's my personal butler." he said slowly, not making the connection. Sam grinned on the other end.

"Tell him you have friends coming over this afternoon. I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Review please.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya everyone! Sorry for not updating, I was having fun with relatives. :) Thanks for the reviews, and here are the replies-**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter- MWHAHAHA...you shall not know until next chapter...**

**Leonardo DiCaprio- Haha, nice! Liney seems to be popular.**

**Knightrunner- Because she adds more depth to the story. :)**

**superfan34- Fun! It does sound like a cool show to watch.**

**Zinnia99- Er...what do you mean? Other stories in this series?**

**Anyways, now- ONTO THE STORY! Sorry for the shortness. TT TT**

Beth popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth as she looked at her british 'boyfriend'.

"Hey James, did frootloop say exactly who this Avon-Er...Sorrow kid was?" she questioned curiously. James shot her a look.

"Frootloop tell me something? Nah, he'd probably tell you first." he said casually, turning into a shadow and going across the floor towards Beth. Beth shuddered and glared at him.

"You'd said you explain your 'shadow powers.' Now explain." growled Beth in a threatening voice. James smirked.

"When did I say that?" laughed James, ruffling Beth's hair. It was a poor choice on James part, and he was quickly pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Tell. NOW." shouted Beth. James put up his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Let go of me please?" he begged. Beth sighed and reluctantly released his throat.

"Fine." She and James walked over and sat down on a comfortable sofa. Well, at least James did. He sat in a black office chair and grabbed Maddie, who was waddling around for food. He dramatically spun around, stroking the white cat evilly. A flash of lightening completed the scene, and Beth almost laughed at the irony.

"Wow. So, Villian, tell." James stuck his tongue out at the ridiculous nickname.

" Villian?" he asked incredulously. Beth blushed and averted her icy gaze to the ground.

"Shut up. Just tell the story." growled Beth. James chuckled and stroked his chin as if he had an invisible goatee.

"Should I, or should I not?" he questioned out loud, glancing at Beth as he spoke. "I mean, you've been a very naughty girl, throwing me against a wall and clutching my throat..." He trailed off, and waited for Beth's reaction.

Beth crossed her arms and huffed.

"Excuse me for you being a butthead." she muttered. James let out a chuckle, and smiled at her.

"You really are a frisky girl, aren't you?" he teased, getting off the black office chair and 'shadowing' his way over to Beth, reappearing behind her back. Beth growled and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Of course. It's in my nature." she said, one step closer to exploding at him. He grinned and placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"So it's in your nature to like my kisses?"

Beth's eyes flung open and she blushed furiously.

"Y-you were the one plant it on me! My body went against my permission! It was a natural reaction!" she sputtered. James chuckled.

"It did shut you up..." he mumbled under his breath. Out loud he said, "But you're not denying you liked it."

If it was humanly possible for a human to turn more red, Beth would've broken it.

"I-" she started out. Her red face turned triumphant as she stuck her pointer finger in his face.

"You're changing the subject! You still haven't explained how you got your powers!" she said triumphantly, her finger sticking up proudly. James just gave a gentle smile and did something utterly unexpected- he took her finger and kissed it.

Beth gave a quick gasp, not really comprehending the situation. James smiled and made his way back to the black chair.

"Now," he stated, "for the back story."

**Gah! So short! So sorry, but the backstory is coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo there! Thanks for your awesome reviews! Replies coming right up- Liney?**

**Liney: *wearing reading glasses* Oh! *takes out list* *coughs* First up, Knightrunner. By now, you would think you would know Oak well enough to know she LOVES blushy moments. Next up, HUGE THANKS TO RAETHEWRITER FOR THE BASE IDEA OF THE BACKSTORY! After her, Zinnia99. Zinnia99, Oak is currently only working on this story, but she takes requests! Next, Leonardo DiCaprio, thank you! *winks* And finally, Sincerely the Sign Painter, thank you! *faints of so many awesome reviews.**

**Me: Uh...Liney? *pokes Liney* Er...enjoy the chapter! I don't own DP! Base idea for this chapter goes to Raethewriter. :3 And WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY CHARACTERS FROM LONDON? And HOLY SMOKES! There's an Amity Park, Alabama!**

_The rain pattered on the battered streets of London. Two silhouettes were arguing loudly, and one shoved the other into the street._

_"YOU SHOULD'VE STOLEN IT!" screeched a female voice. She lowered her voice slightly as she hissed, "You should've used your witchcraft shadow powers to easily earn us money." A younger pitched voice squeaked up._

_"Vashti, he doesn't need to! We have enough mo-"_

_"SILENCE LILY!" bellowed Vashti. She looked at her younger brother with a scowl on her face. "If you have so called 'mastered' those wizardry powers, show us!" A tear slipped down her face. Her voice cracked. "I love you James, but ever since Mum and Dad have gone..."_

_Vashti collapsed onto the street into a fit of tears._

_"I want you to be safe, little brother. Safe at home, safe with me and Lily..." she sobbed. James stood up and hugged his big sister._

_"I'll promise I'll be safe. And we'll earn money somehow. I promise."_

_The rain slowed to a stop as the three siblings walked back to their run down home._

* * *

><p><em>The attic was dusty and murky, but James was bored enough to explore it anyways. With a light-switch, the lights flickered on, revealing an old desk in the corner. James ran his finger over the dust and coughed.<em>

_"Mum and Dad sure had a messy desk..." he muttered, blowing away the dust. A shimmering card caught his eye. Walking over to it, he picked it up and gasped._

_"Vlad...Masters. Multimillionaire. 555-222-777. Green Bay, Wisconsin." he read out loud. James eyes lit up._

_"Maybe...maybe mum and dad are there!" he whispered excitedly. He frowned though as he thought of his sisters. "But then they would want to come with..." James sighed and plopped down on the floor._

_"It's too dangerous..." he admitted out loud. But with a smirk, James added an important detail. "For them."_

* * *

><p><em>A sloppily written note was placed on his pillow, and with only the clothes on his back and a backpack, he set out into the eerie night. Using his shadow powers, he went down the wall and onto the brick streets.<em>

_'I love these powers...' he thought sullenly to himself, '...but I didn't like the price I had to pay.' James closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered the screams of pain he screamed as a neighborhood witch sent shadows from the 'spirit world' into his own flesh and blood. An airplane motor brought him out of the flashback, and he sighed, relieved._

_"Now to only get onto the plane..." he muttered to himself. Turning back into his human form, he walked towards the boarding station and then stopped._

_"Blimey! They won't accept stowaways!" he cursed out loud. A mischievous smirk passed over his face._

_"At least, not stowaways they can see..."_

_Slipping back into his shadow form, he slid towards the plane, and entered towards the luggage. He waited a while for all the luggage to be placed, and then found a comfortable position between two suitcases. Out of his curiosity, he glanced at the names of the suitcases and gasped._

_"Vlad Masters?" he whispered in disbelief. James then facepalmed as he remembered the name of the plane he was stowing. "Masters Airlines. Of course." He frowned as he thought of all the occurrences of the millionaire's name._

_Meanwhile, at James' house his sisters were hysterical at the note he left._

_"H-he just left? Without saying where he was going?" whimpered Lily. Vashti nodded numbly and hugged her sister, stroking her hair._

_"He'll be fine..." she whispered. "I promise. And we'll find him."_

_The plane landed in Wisconsin, and James slipped out unnoticed. The airport was busy. He just shadowed his way out of there and slipped back into his human form outside the gates in a porta-potty. James cringed at the smell and stepped out of it._

_"Now...to find this- Vlad Masters." He was about to slip back into his shadow form when a familiar face caught his eye. A newspaper on the ground proudly claimed a bold article title:_

_"Plasmius Robs Yet Another Secret Facility Owned By Millionaire Masters!"_

_James squinted at the picture a bit closer. On one side showed Plasmius, and on the other showed Masters._

_'They look the same...' thought James to himself. His eyes widened. 'Wait. They ARE the same.' He almost stumbled on the ground because of his discovery. Stashing the newspaper into his backpack, he turned into a shadow once more and breathed heavily._

_'He could help me with my shadow- with my parents, with everything!' he thought, and disappeared without a trace to Vlad Master's mansion._

* * *

><p>"And that's how I ended up here." finished James, setting down the fat Persian. Beth nodded, taking in all the information. She frowned and tilted her head.<p>

"I asked how you got your powers, not how you came here. The story was interesting, but how did you get your powers? Something about a witch?"

A dark shadow passed over James' face.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it..." he said quietly. Beth shrugged and stood up.

"Well, story time was fun, but don't you think we should probably get started hunting down that Avon kid?" she asked. James nodded numbly as he slipped into his shadow.

His curse.

His power.

His life.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! There's your chapter for today! :) Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya everyone! Liney is thankfully back in tip top shape, so he shall be responding to the reviews once more! Liney?**

**Liney: First up is Knightrunner. Oak could simply not help herself, and it's just her style. Sorry for the inconvenience. Second is raethewriter. We will see what's happening to him this chapter. And finally, last but not least, Leonardo DiCaprio. Thanks!**

**Me: Without further ado, I give you- the next chapter! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Smitty was daintily sweeping off the dust with a duster when his master came into the room.<p>

"Hey Smitty, do you think that some of my friends could come over?" asked Avon. Smitty looked up and nodded.

"Of course master. What are their names so I can greet them properly?"

Avon shrugged as he picked up a pop tart to eat.

"Sam, Danny, Tucker, Rose, and Dani."

Smitty's feather duster dropped to the floor. He coughed and looked up at his master.

"You mean the lads and lassies that were in the hospital with me?" questioned Smitty slowly. Avon raised an eyebrow as the poptart dangled from his mouth.

"Mmmm? Mmm Mmm." he said while nodding. Smitty furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Mind if I talk to them? I want a couple answers from them." he asked slowly. Avon shrugged and swallowed his pop tart.

"Sam actually wanted to ask you a few things as well, so that'll work." he said casually. He tossed the poptart package in the trash and headed out the door.

"Sam...Samantha...Samantha Fenton?" Smitty wondered out loud. He picked up his feather duster. "I'll have to ask her that."

* * *

><p>Arriving a few hours later, the teens walked into the room with mountains of snacks toppling in their arms. Smitty grabbed a vacuum and a mop for the disaster waiting to happen. The teens comfortably seated themselves upon the floor and began to discuss. Smitty stood still as a statue as he decided to intervene and ask Samantha about her relation to the Fenton lad.<p>

"Um, Samantha?" questioned Smitty. Sam's eyes furrowed in anger at the name, but nodded anyways as she sipped her pop.

"Yes?" she questioned. Smitty coughed as his gaze shifted back and forth between her and Danny.

"Are you Samantha Fenton, like as you were in the dream all six of us shared?"

The disaster that he had predicted earlier came into play. Pop spewed from Sam's mouth as Danny almost choked on his pizza. Tucker and Rose burst out laughing, yet Avon was none the wiser as he looked around confuzzledly.

Sam coughed out a few recognizable words. "M- me? Samantha FENTON?" Her face was neon red along with her boyfriend's.

"I-uh- I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" declared Danny loudly. Smitty chuckled.

"I assume not then. But what questions did you want to ask of me?" Sam's face slowly returned to normal color as she ignored the snickers of Rose and Tucker.

"I wanted to ask if you believed what anything in that dream could be true, such as...spirits..." she said, choosing her words carefully. Smitty nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. I've also heard there are half spirits, half man." His gaze cast over to Avon and Danny with a suspicious glare. Danny and Avon gulped in fear. Smitty let out a hearty chuckle.

"But those are just myths! You teenagers have a lot of imagination!" he chuckled. Danny let out a shaky sigh of relief along with Avon. Smitty smiled and grabbed the vacuum cleaner.

"Ay, even I was a...half spirit? Yes, that's what it was. I was a half spirit in the dream, and an evil one at that! Bah! Folklore!" he muttered to himself. He began to clean up the mess and the teenagers discreetly looked at each other, relieved.

"Part one of that plan complete...made sure Smitty didn't know anything..." mumbled Sam under her breath.

Smitty left the room with a smirk on his face as he put the supplies away.

"Silly teenagers...they think I'm just a stupid old butler..." he said to himself. Going into the closet, he transformed into his thirteen year old body, complete with blonde hair. He cackled to himself as he continued his monologue.

"What they didn't know is that I am truly that halfa they saw in that dream. I did get changed by Vlad Masters, and I do want my revenge." Stroking his blonde locks, he sighed as he transformed back into the old butler. He chattered quietly to himself.

"But what do I know? I don't know that Daniel or Avon is a halfa, or that Danielle is as well. I'm just an old man that works for a multimillionaire halfa. Nothing else." A smirk passed over his face as he walked out of the janitor's closet, evil plot forming in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...I had too. XD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya everyone. Go ahead and hate me for ending it like this, but with school work and stuff, it wasn't going to work out for me updating for a reaaally long time. SO SORRY! :'( But here's good news: if you guys really want to read more of my writing, I have more- on fictionpress, the sister site of FF. Just search Oak Leaf Ninja in the authors on there and voila! Another multichapter story and a few oneshots! Anyways, A HUGE THANK YOU to all who stuck around for the bumpy ride for the trilogy. I especially want to thank swiftie13 for convincing me to continue this from a oneshot...because now it is a COMPLETED TRILOGY(with the last story being shorter than the others)! Whoooo! Anyways, don't own DP and enjoy. **

Danny bit his lip in concentration.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked his girlfriend Sam. Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, we c-"

"GUYS! Look out the window!" gasped Dani. All the heads swiveled towards the window, and gasped as well. A glowing light was filling the room.

* * *

><p>Vlad cackled evilly as he looked through his bills. Maddie the Persian gave him am extremely weird look. Vlad coughed and resumed looking through his bills, when a little tap on his shoulder freaked him out.<p>

"GAH! I told you not to disturb me-" started Vlad, but when he saw the look of distress on their faces he knew something was up.

"Um, Plasmius? We're not in Amity Park anymore..." said Beth slowly, jutting her thumb towards the office window. Vlad's mouth dropped.

"Impossible." he whispered. "Only a ghost of great magnitude could do this..."

* * *

><p>Smitty sang a happy tune as he exited the closet, plotting evilly for revenge. A crash caught his attention however, so he went to go examine it.<p>

A flowered vase was shattered on the floor, which was odd because no one was in sight. Sighing, Smitty began to scoop up the broken pieces one by one. When he stood up again, his eyes widened in fear. He was staring out of the window before him, into the ghost zone.

* * *

><p>"The ghost zone?!" asked Danny worriedly. "How the heck did we end up here?" Suddenly, his friends vanished, leaving an even more confused and upset Danny.<p>

"Sam? Tuc-"

"Daniel." came an ancient voice. Looking up from underneath his dark bangs, Danny gasped in shock.

"Clockwork...?" he whispered in awe and wonder. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes- he was in Clockwork's tower now.

"Where's Sam? And Tucker? And D-" he started to demand, but Clockwork just sent him a stern glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Daniel...I hated to interfere, but I had no choice. If Smitty had continued with his plot of revenge-" Clockwork began, only to be inturupted by our favorite half ghost.

"Wait, Smitty is EVIL? And revenge? How the hec-"

"Daniel!" scolded Clockwork, placing a shoulder on the boy, "Let me finish and everything will be revealed."

Danny had an embarrassed look on his face as he shut up and let Clockwork continue. The Observant sighed.

"As I was saying, Smitty would have succeeded in killing Vlad, by taking him by surprise, and then the state of the world would be in chaos. You would have been so desperate and slightly insane that you would have gone to Vlad's grave and gone into his body, attempting to become Dan again. It would have worked by a rare sliver of Vlad's ghost half staying behind, and the world would be destroyed." said Clockwork calmly.

Danny, however, was anything but calm. His hands were sweating, he was breathing hard, and he looked like he was about to faint.

"This is why I had to interfere. To stop that from happening." finished Clockwork. "Any questions?"

Danny bit his lip. So many thoughts were swimming through his head, yet only one stuck out.

"Why?" he whispered quietly. He sat down on the floor of the tower and held his legs with his arms, rocking back and forth in thought. Clockwork crouched down, meeting the eye level of Danny.

"Everything has a purpose, Daniel. Everything. But in your dimension, you were never supposed to be in a car crash, meet all those people. Vlad was never suppose to meet his new wife and step-son. Rosie was never meant to exist. I'm sorry, but I'll have to wipe the memories from everyone. Starting with the car crash until present. You'll start over new, except you and I will be the only ones to remember."

Danny, to his embarrassment, let a tear flow down his face. That lead to two, and pretty soon he was sobbing.

Clockwork's face softened. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Daniel and let him sob, rocking him back and forth. They looked like father and son, if only for a moment.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry Daniel. I'm so sorry." whispered Clockwork. Once Danny's tears had ceased, Danny gave Clockwork a huge hug.

"No one else in the ghost zone needs to hear about this." sniffed Danny, who was utterly embarrassed about the situation at hand. Clockwork let out a low chuckle.

"Of course." he said. His face grew serious.

"Now, to wipe the memories. You'll go back in time to the day before the car crash, though you'll have all the memories and the others won't. I'll have Vortex make it rain that day so you can't go to the beach and crash. You understand, Daniel?" asked Clockwork seriously. Daniel swallowed and nodded. They looked into the time vortex, and memories flooded past, going into his mind, but gone from all the others. A brilliant flash of light filled the tower, and Danny was gone, only leaving a solitary Observant watching the time stream.

* * *

><p>"Danny...Danny! Time to wake up Danny-boy!" crooned a very familiar face. Danny's baby blue eyes popped open as he saw his dad's face. Without warning he gave him a huge hug, leaving a smile on Jack's face.<p>

"Morning dad." greeted Danny cheerfully. Jack chuckled.

"My, you must've had a great sleep. Your girlf- I mean Sam called earlier. She wants you and Tucker to go to the beach tomorrow." said Jack, quickly correcting himself. A worried look passed Danny's face.

"Um, I heard there's supposed to be a huge thunderstorm. How we plan it for next week and we can have a family ghost game night instead?" said Daniel quickly. A look of pure delight passed over his father's face as he ran out of the room.

"We're doing family ghost night tomorrow!" laughed Jack happily down the stairs. A groan was heard from Jazz, but Maddie and Jack were bouncing around happily. A small smile flitted over Danny's lips.

"Hey...since none of that happened, that means Sam isn't my girlfriend...and I know she likes me-" His face turned red, but a huge smile came out of it as well.

He shakily dialed Sam's number. Her phone rang three times, and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in a friendly tone. Danny grinned.

"Sorry, I heard it was supposed to rain tomorrow, so let's plan the beach for next week. But..." He gulped. It was still nerve wracking even if he knew her response.

"I was thinking... Last night... I- I really like you Sam. As in morethanafriend!" he blurted out, his face turning crimson red. A silence filled the phone, but then he heard a muffle of a pillow. A loud squeal of glee was muffled, and Danny let out a giggle from nervous tension.

"R-really?" asked Sam in disbelief. "You sure you aren't pranking me?" Danny let out a laugh.

"I'm positive. So...will you be my girlfriend?" He let the question hang in the air for a few seconds.

"...YES!" screamed Sam. Danny immediately held the phone away from his ear.

"Oops, sorry. Yes!" she said gleefully. Danny grinned, all nervous tension over.

"Well, I guess Tucker was right. We are lovebirds." laughed Danny, finally admitting the thing they protested so long. A laugh was heard from the other side of the phone as well.

"We are. We are!" said Sam, loving the way those words felt on her tongue.

A third voice, however, joined the party.

"FINALLY!" cried Tucker, walking into Sam's bedroom. Sam yelped and turned around, glaring at Tucker.

"When the heck did you get here?" she demanded angrily. Tucker grinned.

"A few minutes ago. Finally you two are to-"

Sam grinned evilly.

"Dan Dan, I'll call you back. I'm going to be a bit busy for the next few minutes." She hesitated, and then blurted into the phone, "Love ya!" She hung up quickly, her face now a cherry tree red.

Danny's mouth dropped.

"D-Dan Dan? L-" His eyes widened as he fist pumped.

"SHE LOVES ME!" he shouted happily.

"Finally!" came the cry from downstairs. Danny blushed and facepalmed.

"Crud." he muttered, although he still had a smile from ear to ear.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. And the author said-

"THANK GOODNESS! This is very good."

**THE END!**


End file.
